1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling pad for pets to facilitate heat dissipation of pets and prevent the pets from being injured by the rough edges of the cooling pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cooling pads for pets such as the one shown in FIG. 1 generally are made of an aluminum sheet that are laid on the floor to provide a neat lying space for pets.
Another purpose of the pads is to form from materials that have a better heat dissipating property thereby to facilitate cooling of the pets that are bought from the frigid region to the tropical region or subtropical region so that they may feel more comfortable when lying on the pads without getting irritated.
However, the conventional pads for pets mentioned above are in close contact with the floor when laid. There is no space for air convection to disperse heat. Hence even if the pad is made from materials of a good heat dissipation efficiency, the cooling effect is still limited. No space for convection to disperse heat is the biggest shortcoming.
Moreover, the cooling pad 10 usually has rough and sharp edges. In the situation that the edges are directly exposed, they are prone to hurt the pets incidentally. This is another shortcoming.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved cooling pad for pets that is spaced from the floor when laid to form a desirable heat dissipation space to improve convection efficiency and facilitate heat dissipation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cooling pad for pets that has the peripheral edges covered by a protective rim to prevent the pets from being injured by the rough edges.
To achieve the foregoing objects the invention mainly includes a base, a cooling pad body and an anchor frame. The anchor frame has retaining flanges for holding the cooling pad body. Then the anchor frame and the cooling pad body are mounted and coupled on the base with stubs located on the retaining flanges to engage with insert holes formed on the surface of the base, and the surface of the base has ribs to support the cooling pad body such that the surface of the base and the cooling pad body form an desirable upper space while the bottom surface of base has ridges connecting to peripheral bulged rims to contact the ground surface to provide support needed. The rest areas besides the ridges form a lower space. By means of such a structure, a convection space is formed to provide fast heat dissipation between the cooling pad and the ground surface. The peripheral rough edges of the cooling pad body also are covered to avoid injuring the pets.